In Which NerdStud Overreacts
by scribeninja
Summary: From the Studybuddies-verse. NerdStud Eric happens to catch his wife, Sookie in a compromising position and has a bit of a tantrum over it. Luckily Sookie has a way of bringing him back to reality. AH/OOC. O/S
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

This is just a little ficlet o/s that makesmyheadspin gave me the idea for. She's NerdStud's biggest fan, and gets to talk to him often ;) I have about three more NerdStud one-shots in the making that need finished, and they're all out of order. I'll post a list in my profile so you can see the chronological order, but this one takes place after they're married, but before they get pregnant. Enjoy!

* * *

**In Which NerdStud Overreacts**

I was taking a late shower one day before Sookie got home because we were supposed to go out for dinner that night. Only when I finished up and turned the water off I heard her moaning in our bedroom. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked in to find my wife, half naked, her eyes closed, and her hand in her underwear, writhing and moaning.

My first instinct was to pounce on her, because it was hot to see her like that, but then I realized it was entirely possible she wasn't even thinking of me. Then I got angry. I cleared my throat loudly, and she jumped. She looked startled, then began to giggle, which just ticked me off.

"Am I not enough for you?" I asked. "Do you do this often? Jesus, Sookie."

I didn't even give her a chance to reply before I grabbed my robe and stormed out of the room and down the stairs to my study. I felt bad for it as soon as I got there, but my pride kept me from going back up to her. I heard her pacing the bedroom for a while, then I heard the shower turn on. All the while I stayed in my study, sitting on my couch wearing nothing but my robe.

Her shower was short, then there was a bit more pacing, and then I heard her coming down the stairs. She padded down the hall, and slowly opened the door of my study. She sat down next to me wearing nothing but her robe, and picked up my hand.

"Want to explain what that was about?" she asked gently.

"I just… I thought I was enough for you. I haven't had the urge to do that in a long, long time, and it hurts to know that you did."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"I also don't like the idea of you thinking of someone else."

She sighed and stood up, then pulled me up too.

"Come on," she said, and led me out of the room by the hand.

She took me all the way back up to our bedroom, moved the bench at the end of the bed out a bit, and then pushed me to sit on it.

"Don't move until I tell you to," she said, then kissed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked when she dropped her robe and climbed onto our big, four-post bed.

"You want to know why I was touching myself?" she asked, kneeling in the middle of the bed, her knees slightly apart. I nodded.

"I got home just in time to hear you turn on the shower. I peeked in the bathroom before the glass steamed up and saw your body. Your beautiful, striking, perfect, naked body. It turned me on, Eric."

She had begun running her hands over her body, stopping to pinch her nipples once or twice. I got an instant erection.

"I thought about joining you, but then I realized how long it had been since I took the time to pleasure myself. I wondered if I could still do it. So I came in here, and I took off my skirt and jacket. I unbuttoned my blouse, and imagined it was you doing it. You, Eric. My husband."

I watched her lick her fingers, then play with each of her nipples. She swirled them with her wet fingers, and I watched them harden as the air hit them. She pinched them again and moaned.

"I thought of you as I touched myself. I thought of how it feels when you kiss me here," she said, letting one hand finally move between her thighs. Her hips bucked forward as she rubbed herself. "I love it the most when you have just a little bit of scruff on your face. I love when you look up at me while you're doing it. Then I moved on. I thought of when you're actually fucking me."

My jaw went slightly slack as I watched her slide two fingers into herself and start pumping.

"It feels good, Eric. So good. We fit each other perfectly. There's always that moment when I can feel you stretching me, then I'm overtaken by pure pleasure. I love when you take me hard, and fast, but I love it even more when you go slow and look into my eyes."

Her other hand left her breasts and began to rub her clit while her fingers kept pumping. She was moaning quite loudly now, and it was killing me not to be able to get up and help her along.

"Part of why I did it is because I just needed to get off right then, and the other part is that maybe, just maybe I was hoping you would catch me, and watch me. I like the idea of you watching me," she moaned, and her hands worked faster and faster. "I love that you're watching me right now. I'm so turned on, and so close. I didn't finish before."

God, that was a crime.

"I want to come now. Do you want me to come?"

"God, yes," I managed to choke out.

Her reaction was instant. Her eyes clenched shut, she took in a sharp breath, and her hips jerked. She fell back onto the pillows, panting and twitching. All I could do was sit there, like a rock, shocked. I'd never seen her do anything so unbelievably hot. After a moment she sat up, supported by her elbows, and smiled at me.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

My reaction was to throw my robe off and climb onto the bed slowly. I wanted her to feel like my prey, because I was about to devour her. I kissed her first, then I picked up her hand and slowly licked each of her fingers clean. She stared at me with such heat in her eyes that I thought she would spontaneously combust.

"That was amazing, Sookie. Fucking amazing. I'm sorry for my reaction," I said, then kissed a path down her body until I was resting between her legs. "So sorry," I whispered, and then I licked up all of her arousal until she was about to come again. Then I was inside her, slowly fucking her like she said she loved.

"I fucking love you," I told her. "You are so perfect."

I managed to bring us both to the edge at nearly the same time, before collapsing on top of her. She had confessed to me once that she actually didn't mind that for about ten seconds. "There's just something about the feel of your man on top of you," she'd said.

"You know," she said after I rolled off of her. "I wouldn't mind seeing you do the same…"

"Oh no. No, no, no," I laughed. "We're late for dinner, darling."

She only laughed and got up with me to get ready, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

A dangerous one.


	2. In Which NerdStud Rubs One Out

**A/N:**

Here is Eric's reciprocation. You have makesmyheadspin and FarDarisMai2 to thank for this being written. Short, smutty... enjoy :)

* * *

"Remember that time you got yourself off in front of me?" I asked Sookie at the dinner table, causing her to snort into her water as she took a drink. Poor timing on my part.

"What?" she asked when she stopped choking.

"You told me you'd like to see me do the same. I think I want to."

"What on earth brought this on?"

"I was thinking about it the other day, and I just think it would fun to try. I want to see if you react the same way I did to you."

"Are you sure? Because I'm game. Completely," she said, her eyes wide and warm with her lust.

"Okay then," I said simply.

"Wait, that's it? You're not going to tell me when it's happening?"

"Nope. I want you to walk in on me like I did you. Only I'm sure you won't storm off like I did."

"Definitely not."

For the next week Sookie tried to walk in on me if I was alone, and I was having fun with it. I decided to wait until she stopped trying. It took another half a week for that to happen. I waited until she was in our bathroom getting ready for bed, and moved the bench out like she had for me. By the time she walked into the bedroom in her boy shorts and tank top, I was already sitting against the headboard, lazily stroking myself.

"Oh my god," she said as she stopped short when she saw me.

"Take a seat," I said, nodding to the bench.

She slowly walked over and sat down, never taking her eyes off of me and what my hand was doing.

"When I used to do this I would think of you. Of how I felt when I got to feel your skin for the first time. Of how you smelled. It starts off so innocent, much like we did."

Sookie's eyes were on mine until I started talking dirtier.

"Then I start to think of what you look like naked. All your soft, firm, perfect skin. Your breasts, so fucking perfect that I have to resist the urge to touch them every time we're in the same room. Your ass, round, firm, so hot I just want to grab a handful or smack it when I see it. Then your cunt," I said, lowering the timbre of my voice. Sookie loved it when I used dirtier words. She began to squirm as I continued. "Your hot, wet, perfect fucking cunt. I love the way it looks, the way it tastes, the way it feels. Like tight, hot silk all around my cock when I'm deep inside you."

She actually moaned at my words, which gave me confidence.

"You can touch yourself, darling," I told her, and she let out a sigh of relief as she stood up and removed her clothing.

Instead of sitting back on the bench, she climbed up onto the end of the bed, and knelt, sitting back on her heels with her knees spread just enough. Having her that close and not touching her made the whole thing that much hotter. She began to rub and pinch her nipples as she watched me.

"Tell me more," she begged. "Please."

"I always love that first thrust into you. The way your body has to make room for me, but it's not like an intrusion, it's more like a welcoming hug. I never want to leave. There is nothing better than the feeling of being inside of you, on top of you, kissing you, all at the same time."

I began adding a twist to my strokes, and one of Sookie's hands went between her legs. She moaned, which spurred me on even more. My hand moved faster, and I felt the tension start.

"I love how effortless it's always been with you. I don't have to work to get you to come, because it doesn't feel like work. It's just me inside you, and you all around me, this never-ending feeling of pleasure and warmth. Fuck, I want to fuck you right now just thinking about it."

"You can later," she panted. "I need you to come for me."

"You want to see that?" I asked. "You want to see me explode all over myself? I want you to see it."

"Yes, and then I want you to taste what you're doing to me until you're ready to fuck me again."

"Fuck, Sook," I groaned, and tightened my grip.

"Come, Eric," she moaned. "Come for me."

She moaned louder and louder, and the way she was touching herself, and pinching her nipples while watching my hands was enough to take me to the edge. Then she bit her lip, looked right into my eyes, and moaned out my name. That did it.

"Oh god, Sookie," I groaned as I came hard. Long hot spurts of come coated my chest, stomach, and hand, and I continued lazily stroking myself until I could think straight again.

Sookie had moved at some point to grab a towel, which she used to clean me up, and as soon as I was I had her on her back, legs apart, my head between her thighs. She cried out as I began, and threaded her fingers into my hair.

She was hot, and wet, and she tasted so fucking good. I licked, nibbled, sucked, and fingered her until she was begging me for release. By that time I was more than ready again, so I quickly climbed on top of her and entered her sharply. She gasped, then moaned loudly.

"Fuck me, Eric," she begged. "Hard and fast. Make me come."

To give into her request I quickly repositioned us so that both of her ankles were resting on my shoulders. Thank fuck for her interest in yoga, because I had her nearly bent in half as I fucked her just like she wanted. It only took a minute or two for her to scream my name as she came, and only about twenty seconds after that for me to scream hers.

"Holy fucking hell," Sookie panted from beneath me. "We have to do all that again some day."

I chuckled and rolled off of her. "How can you even think right now?"

"Because I'm a woman," she giggled. "And because you make me so completely happy that all I want is to do everything, with you, over and over again."

I wasn't sure she was aware of it, but what she'd just said made me ridiculously happy. One of my deep-seated fears was that Sookie would tire of me and want someone more experienced. That one day she would wake up and realize that I wasn't enough. Even after all these years, and getting married, I still worried about it sometimes.

"I love you," I told her, propping my head up with my hand and staring down at her.

She smiled and reached up to cup my cheek in her hand, then she gave me a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
